Des ennemies (presque) inattendues
by Charafi
Summary: Où les membres de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne rencontrent un obstacle pire que les orcs dans leur quête. Une parodie du quinzième membre dans les fanfictions sur le Hobbit.


**Des ennemies (presque) inattendues**

**Une parodie sur la fréquence des apparitions du 15eme marcheur (« marcheuse » plus exactement) dans les fanfictions sur le _Hobbit_. **

**Disclaimer : ça va peut-être vous faire un choc mais _Le Hobbit_ n'est pas à moi mais à Tolkien et pour cette version à Jackson, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas payée.**

**Après avoir vu le film, j'ai immédiatement compris en voyant trois personnages en particulier que les fanfictions avec des OC qui tombent amoureuses de l'un d'entre eux et intègrent la compagnie se multiplieraient (visiblement la compagnie de Thorin est ouverte à n'importe qui, en particulier si le nouveau membre n'a rien d'utile à offrir. Et dire qu'ils avaient été si réticents à accepter Bilbon...). En d'autres termes, c'est reparti comme avec le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Cependant, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant de fics de ce genre.**

**Soyons clairs, on est libre d'écrire, de lire et d'aimer ce qu'on veut, en particulier sur ce site, on est bien d'accord, et je ne dis pas que l'histoire d'une fille débarquée ou née en Terre du Milieu qui rejoint la compagnie voire tombe amoureuse d'un de ses membres est forcément mauvaise. J'ai même lu quelques fics bâties sur ce schéma qui allaient de lisibles à bonnes, malheureusement la majorité ne le sont pas à mes yeux. **

**Devant la multiplication de ces fics, je me pose une question : pourquoi toujours des filles ou plus précisément des adolescente ou des jeunes femmes (début de la vingtaine, jamais plus loin) ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas une gamine, une femme d'âge mûr ou une vieille dame pour changer ? D'accord la première ou la troisième limiterait considérablement toute possibilité d'histoire crédible un temps soit peu mais peut-être qu'en parodie... **

**Et pourquoi pas un membre du sexe opposé ? Ça serait original ! Oui, je sais, il y a déjà beaucoup d'hommes dans le roman et le film mais au moins ça changerait concernant les fanfics. Serait-ce par qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de romance dans ce cas ? Bizarre étant donné que certains n'hésitent pas à mettre en couple des membres de la compagnie... **

**Une autre petite précision avant de commencer: les dialogues en noir parler sont en gras et le khudzul que parle Bifur est en italique et en gras.  
><strong>

Les nains de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ainsi que leur cambrioleur venaient d'échapper de justesse à leurs poursuivants et reprenaient enfin leur souffle.

Hélas pour eux, il semblerait qu'Eru avait une fois de plus décidé de ne pas leur accorder le moindre répit.

« Vous avez entendu ? » demanda Oin

« Ces damnées créatures nous ont retrouvés! »

« Déjà? Impossible! »

Des bruits de pas et de branches et feuilles écartés et écrasés se rapprochaient en effet de plus en plus. Les membres de la compagnie se préparèrent alors à se défendre voyant qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

Plusieurs wargs montés par des orcs de Gundabad surgirent alors des buissons et commencèrent à encercler les nains tandis que le plus grand et répugnant d'entre eux, Azog le Profanateur, s'avançait vers les nains sur son warg blanc, Daisy. L'orc pensa qu'il devrait vraiment convaincre la Matriarche de changer son nom, mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment précis.

« C'est bon les gars, c'est juste Azog ! » cria Bofur

Des soupirs de soulagement accueillirent cette annonce à la stupéfaction des orcs qui venaient juste de baisser leurs armes.

Une réaction pour le moins... inattendue.

Seulement Azog ? Comment ces sales nains osaient-ils réagir de la sorte ? En particulier Thorin. N'avait-il pas tué et torturé assez des leurs pour être craint ?

Et bon sang, quoi que ce soit qui était à leur poursuite, les nains le craignaient bien plus que lui. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, l'orc pâle avait en effet noté qu'ils empestaient encore davantage la peur que les nains croisés à Azanulbizar. Surtout Thorin, l'archer et le blond, le second étant particulièrement nerveux.

**« Qui donc peux-tu craindre plus que moi, Thorin fils de Thrain ? »**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda Oin

**_« Lisez les sous-titres bon sang ! »_ **s'exclama Bifur, mais comme il parlait en Khudzul ancien personne ne le comprit.

Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Ça ne plairait sans doute pas à ses camarades de savoir qu'ils ne sont que les personnages d'un film, lui-même basé sur un roman. Il n'était quant à lui devenu conscient de cette situation pour le moins dérangeante qu'après avoir reçu cette maudite hache d'orc dans le crâne. Même Gandalf ignorait cela étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui en parler quelque chose d'autre retenait l'attention du magicien, le nain avait donc après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses renoncé à essayer.

Une raison de plus pour fendre le crâne de l'orc responsable s'il le recroisait un jour.

« Je répète, qui crains-tu plus que moi, sale nain ? » demanda l'orc avec une voix un peu moins grave mais toujours aussi désagréable.

« Tu parles la langue commune ? » s'exclama Thorin, tellement stupéfait qu'il avait oublié de relever l'insulte

« Bien sûr, comme tous les orcs. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Vas-tu parler à la fin ? Je te promets de ne pas vous tuer tant que tu n'auras pas tout dit. »

« C'est ça, et le troll met le lembas dans les feuilles ! » rétorqua Bofur

« Juré, je suis trop curieux de savoir pour vous massacrer, » les assura l'orc en faisant signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, ces derniers s'exécutèrent rapidement en grommelant.

Évidemment, Thorin n'avait aucune confiance en l'orc, mais il est vrai qu'il aurait eu tout le temps de les tuer s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Peut-être était-il réellement curieux finalement.

« Alors ? » le pressa Azog

Et les membre étaient trop fatigués pour courir, autant jouer le jeu dans ce cas, se dit Thorin avant de répondre à contrecœur en grommelant dans sa barbe une réponse à peine audible :

_« Des jeunes filles. »_

« Des quoi ? » demanda l'orque qui soupçonnait avoir mal entendu

« Des jeunes filles », répéta Thorin, plus clairement cette fois-ci

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Visiblement le nain étaient parfaitement sérieux à la stupéfaction des orcs.

« Des filles ? » répéta l'orc. « Et qu'ont-elles de si effrayants ? »

Des réponses fusèrent alors de tous côtés :

« Pour commencer, elles sont très très nombreuses, » dit Balin

« Une véritable invasion ! » s'exclama Dori

« Impossible de s'en débarrasser ! » ajouta Nori

« Dès qu'une disparaît, deux autres prennent sa place ! » se lamenta Gloin

« Une calamité ! » l'appuya Oin

« Et elles s'en prennent surtout à Kili et à Thorin, parfois à Fili, » dit Gloin

« Mais rarement au reste d'entre nous curieusement, » fit remarquer Bofur

« Curieusement ? Heureusement, tu veux dire ! » s'exclama Dwalin

« Et y en a différentes sortes en plus ! »

« Différentes sortes, vraiment ? Je ne voyais la moindre différence, moi ! »

« Mais si, rappelle-toi ! Certaines prétendent venir d'un endroit appelé la Terre. »

« La Terre du Milieu ? Rien de bien surprenant jusque-là, » remarqua l'orc

« Non, pas la Terre du Milieu, juste la Terre. »

« Un autre monde à ce qu'elles disent. »

**« _Mais bizarrement elles parviennent malgré tout à parler notre langue.._. »** observa Bifur

« Dont elles arrivent comme par magie, » ajouta Thorin sur un ton sombre

« A propos de magie. Où est ce maudit magicien qui vous accompagnait ? Sûrement pas embusqué quelque part, il m'aurait déjà jeté un sort depuis le temps, » demanda l'orc qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup des pommes de pin enflammées.

« Encore disparu, » maugréa Thorin

« Mais pas sans donner de raison cette fois-ci, » commenta Balin

« Comment ça ? » demanda son roi

« Tu le sais parfaitement, » le réprimanda le vieux conseiller

« Ce que veux dire Balin, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que vous l'ayez accusé d'être responsable de l'apparition des filles, Thorin, » ajouta le hobbit

« C'est un magicien, non ? Et il serait bien capable de me faire un coup pareil ! »

« D'autres filles sont d'ici mais franchement bizarres. »

« C'est surtout des humaines mais aussi des elfes, des hobbits... »

« … Quelques naines parfois. »

« Mais qui n'ont jamais de barbes ! Tous les nains dignes de ce nom ont une barbe ! » explosa Gloin

« Heu... Gloin. », intervint Dori

« Quoi ? »

Il pointa du doigt le plus jeune des neveux de Thorin, que son oncle bloquait tandis que son frère aîné essayait de lui prendre son arc qu'il venait de pointer vers Gloin.

« Ah c'est vrai. Désolé Kili, il arrive que certains jeunes nains aient un peu de... retard. » ajouta diplomatiquement Gloin

Ils en revinrent alors au sujet

« Certaines de ces filles sont même issues de plusieurs races. »

« Plusieurs races ? Comment ça ? » demanda le Profanateur

L'énumération des unions mixtes en Terre du Milieu commença alors :

« Mi-elfes mi-humaines,... »

« Mi-elfes mi-hobbits,... »

« Mi-hobbits mi-nains,... »

« Et pour couronner le tout, certaines vont jusqu'à affirmer qu'elles sont le résultat d'une union entre nain et elfe ! » s'indigna Gloin. « Comment peut-on seulement concevoir une chose pareille ? Je vous le demande ! C'est d'un ridicule ! »

« Euh... oui. Ridicule. Absolument ridicule, quelle idée franchement, » bafouilla Kili en baissant les yeux tandis que son frère aîné avait l'air de trouver sa prestation aussi convaincante que celle qu'il avait donné à Rivendell pour persuader Dwalin que les femmes elfes n'étaient « pas assez poilues » à son goût.

« Incroyable le nombre de métissages qu'il y a eu en Terre du Milieu quand on y pense à voir ces filles. Je n'avais pourtant rien lu de tel, » fit remarquer Ori

« En effet, à part de très rares unions entre elfes et hommes, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a eu aucun mélange, » l'appuya Balin

**_« Eh bien, il y aura des mélanges entre hommes et orcs dans le Seigneur des Anneaux** »** _, ajouta pour lui-même Bifur. _**« **... Et mieux vaut ne pas trop s'interroger sur les circonstances d'une telle union contre-nature. Fort heureusement ce n'est jamais expliqué en détail. »_**

« A vrai dire, un de mes ancêtres Touque aurait épousé une fée..., » fit remarquer Bilbon attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. « D'un autre côté, certains de mes ancêtres étaient clairement mythomanes », ajouta-t-il. « L'un d'entre eux aurait ainsi inventé le jeu de golf en envoyant la tête d'un chef gobelin dans un terrier. »

« Cette histoire sur Golfimbul décapité par un semi-homme est donc vraie ? » s'exclama Azog avec stupéfaction

« … Peut-être pas si mythomanes que ça tout compte fait, » ajouta sur un ton inquiet le cambrioleur

Mais fort heureusement pour le hobbit, l'orc reporta vite son attention sur les nains.

« Pas de mélange entre les nains et les autres races, dîtes-vous ? Celui-là ressemble pourtant à un elfe miniature, » fit remarquer Azog en désignant Kili, qui venait juste de pointer une flèche vers l'orc en lâchant une flopée d'insultes en khudzul, mais son oncle, à la surprise générale, l'empêcha de tirer en le forçant à abaisser son arc

« Kili, non! Personne d'autre que moi ne tuera ce salopard d'orc, c'est clair? Garde plutôt tes flèches pour ces folles qui nous poursuivent ! »

Le jeune grommela dans sa très courte barbe mais accepta à contrecœur

« Il me rappelle mon fils, Bolg. Pas fichu de comprendre ce genre d'ordre non plus. »

**« **_**Et c'est reparti pour un flashback...**_**, »** soupira Bifur

Soixante ans auparavant à Azanulbizar...

« Papa, je vois le fils du roi nain là-bas ! », s'exclama Bolg, un jeune orc chevelu (eh, oui c'était avant de se raser la tête, et d'y clouer des bandes de métal, ou plus simplement d'avoir changé de design et d'acteur comme dirait Bifur), qui se préparait à foncer vers Thorin avant d'être coupé dans son élan par une version plus âgée et chauve de lui-même.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que les membres de la lignée de Durin étaient tous pour moi, morveux ! »

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Je suis ton père et tu feras comme je te l'ordonne, sale petit merdeux ! »

« Jt'emmerde vieux con ! »

Ainsi finit cette parenthèse touchante d'amour filial et paternel. A présent, retour aux nains, et au hobbit bien sûr.

« Tu as un... fils ? Toi ? Un orc ? » demanda Thorin hébété

« Par Mahal, ça veut dire que les orcs sont capables de se reproduire ? » s'exclama Dwalin

« Oui, » soupira Azog

« S'il a un fils... alors ça veut dire qu'il y a des femmes orcs ! » déduisit avec horreur Fili

« ça paraît évident », se contenta de dire Azog devant la perspicacité du jeune nain

« C'est écœurant ! » s'exclama Kili

Tout-à-coup des cris stridents s'élèvent dans la forêt, faisant vriller les tympans des nains, hobbit, orcs et wargs présents. Fort heureusement pour les personnages, les lecteurs, le rating de cette fic et la santé mentale (discutable) de son auteure, cette diversion eut au moins l'avantage d'avorter une éventuelle conversation sur la sexualité des orcs.

« Par Morgoth, c'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama le chef orc

« C'est elles... » gémit Ori

« Elles nous ont retrouvé ! » s'écrièrent les neveux de Thorin qui se préparèrent alors à combattre

Les noms suivants étaient reconnaissables dans les cris perçants, au point de rivaliser en intensité avec ceux des nazguls, que poussaient les créatures :

_« Kiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiiii ! »_

_« Thooooooriiiiiin ! »_

_« Fiiiiiiiliiiiiiii ! »_

« Où est passé Bilbon ?, » demanda Bofur, les autres nains constatèrent en effet avec lui que leur cambrioleur avait disparu

« Il s'avance vers elles !, » s'écria Ori en pointant du doigt le hobbit qui s'approchait en effet de la horde et leur dit quelque chose qui était pratiquement inaudible à cause de leurs cris.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » s'enquit Oin en pointant son cornet acoustique (toujours aplati) vers le hobbit

« Je n'en sais rien mais pour une fois c'est pas ta surdité qui est en cause, » beugla Gloin dans l'appareil de son frère

Le hobbit interpella les jeunes filles, plus clairement cette fois-ci, en agitant ses bras :

« Ohé ! Mesdemoiselles ! Par ici ! »

« Ne me dites pas que ce crétin est en train de les appeler ! » s'exclama Dwalin

« Tais-toi, bougre d'idiot, tu vas les attirer ! » s'écria Nori

« Monsieur Sacquet, non ! Vous avez déjà risqué ta vie une fois, pas besoin de recommencer ! » ordonna Thorin

« Trop tard, » constata Fili sur un ton pessimiste alors que le hobbit s'écriait :

« Écoutez... S'il vous plaît. SILENCE ! »

Toutes les adolescentes et celles qui n'avaient quitté cet état que depuis peu de temps, qu'elles soient entièrement humaines ou non, de la Terre du milieu ou d'ailleurs, se tournèrent alors vers Bilbon qui poursuivit :

« Hem... les trois membres de la lignée de Durin, vous tenez à eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ON LES ADORE ! »

Les trois concernés regrettaient de plus en plus que Bilbo soit intervenu.

« Alors, voici une chance de gagner leur cœur... »

«Quoi !?» s'exclamèrent sur un ton horrifié les trois nains en pensant que leur cambrioleur s'était clairement retourné contre eux

« … Ces monstres veulent les tuer, empêchez-les de nuire ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna rapidement Bilbon en pointant du doigt les orcs

Les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent immédiatement avec enthousiasme en se ruant sur les orcs.

« Courrez pauvres fous ! » cria Bilbon aux nains qui obéirent aussitôt.

_**« Est-ce que ça peut compter comme un plagiat de Gandalf ? »**_ Se demanda Bifur tandis qu'il fuyait avec les autres. _**« Je sais qu'il le dit plus tard dans le Seigneur des anneaux mais comme il s'agit d'une prequel ici on peut se poser la question. D'un autre côté c'est une fanfiction donc rien de tout ça n'est officiel, »**_ ajouta-t-il.

« Ouf ! Enfin un problème de réglé, quel qu'il soit, » dit Bilbon alors qu'il reprenait son souffle avec le reste de la compagnie une fois éloignés

« Quel qu'il soit ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? » l'interrogea Thorin.

« De deux choses l'une. Soit elles réussissent à nous débarrasser de ce sinistre individu, soit il nous délivre de ce problème. Dans les deux cas on est gagnant. »

« Ou mieux encore : ils s'entre-tuent ! » s'exclama Kili en affichant un sourire légèrement inquiétant.

« D'une pierre, deux coup, » l'appuya son frère aîné

« Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, on vous est une fois encore redevable, Monsieur Sacquet, » dit Thorin en faisant l'un de ses très rares sourires.

« Désolé de briser l'ambiance, mon gars, mais je crois que quelque chose approche ! » signala Balin

Et en effet, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de plus en plus.

« Le Profanateur a survécu !, » s'exclama Dori

**« _Évidemment, il faut bien que cet enfoiré survive jusqu'au troisième film après tout_ »**, commenta Bifur avec amertume

« ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas un orc, » remarqua Bilbon après avoir sorti son coupe-papier, pardon poignard elfique, dont la lame n'émettait la lueur bleutée associée avec ces créatures.

« Elles ont tué l'orque et à présent elles viennent pour nous ! » s'exclama Kili qui venait de sortir une flèche de son carquois, se préparant comme les autres à combattre la menace, que ce soit l'orc ou les furies.

Cependant, ils ne firent face ni à l'un, ni à l'autre :

« Gandalf ! » s'exclamèrent avec un soulagement visible les membres de la compagnie en baissant leurs armes alors que le vieillards sortait d'un buisson.

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt !, » grommela Thorin

« J'aurais préféré _excusez-moi Gandalf de vous avoir accusé d'être responsables de l'arrivée de ces furies_ mais je me contenterai de ça. A propos, vous ont-elles encore importunés ? »

« Ah ça, oui ! » soupira Kili

« Mais on en a réchappé, » ajouta son frère

« Pas grâce à vous, » maugréa Thorin. « Mais grâce à notre hobbit, » ajouta-t-il avec fierté

« Oui, il a éloigné ces furies ! » ajouta Dwalin en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Bilbon qui chancela sur le coup puis fut relevé par Balin qui jeta un regard noir à son petit frère puis s'excusa pour le manque de délicatesse de ce dernier qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de maugréer.

« Tiens donc, et comment avez-vous fait Bilbon ? » demanda Gandalf en souriant

« Oh, pas grand chose, » se contenta de répondre le hobbit

« Pas grand chose !?, s'exclama Bofur. Bilbon est bien trop modeste, laissez-moi tout vous raconter... »

Et il s'exécuta avec enthousiasme.

« Une autre preuve que j'avais raison d'inclure Bilbon dans la compagnie, » conclua le magicien après avoir entendu toute l'histoire racontée par Bofur, et considérablement embellie par ce dernier d'après Bilbon, ce qui n'a fait que rendre la chose plus amusante pour Gandalf.

Ce dernier se sentait d'ailleurs de plus en plus soulagé qu'Illuvatar ait renoncé, des siècles auparavant, à son plan initial d'envoyer les Istari dans des corps d'elfes après avoir été témoin des réactions de toutes ces filles vis-à-vis des membres de la lignée de Durin. Certes, les corps de vieillards dont ils avaient hérité présentaient certains inconvénients mais au moins n'attiraient absolument pas l'attention de la gent féminine de la Terre du Milieu ou d'ailleurs.

**Merci beaucoup Diane pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ai noté Bifur qui brise le 4ème mur, c'est l'idée qui m'a personnellement satisfaite le plus. **


End file.
